


Sonnet for the Unrequited Love

by Siriusfan13



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, Italian sonnet, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: Italian style this time [just to prove I'm crazy]... and because I was griping last night about not writing much lately. Here we go... Misao to Aoshi, pre-Kyoto arc. Please R&R!
Relationships: Makimachi Misao/Shinomori Aoshi





	Sonnet for the Unrequited Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ruroken isn't mine... which is kind of sad when you consider how much I write in this fandom... (shakes head)...

**"Sonnet for the Unrequited Love"**

To fetch my love, I've traveled far and wide,  
Spent many restless nights with him in mind.  
But even with my skills I could not find  
A clue to where this paragon could hide.  
Alone, I walk with no one to confide,  
No gentle voice to help my soul unwind.  
And so my thoughts remain in me, confined.  
My deepest fears consume me from inside.  
It almost makes me think there's no desire,  
No draw for him to come back to my heart.  
Such thoughts and fears could drive me mad with pain  
So with a steadfast gait, and heart afire  
I stop my mind from dwelling on that part  
And only think of seeing him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: An Italian sonnet this time (which I find to be much harder to write than the English sonnet)... written mostly because a reviewer pointed out once that my other two sonnets were in English style, and it made me want to write an Italian one.  
> I know. I'm weird.
> 
> Dewa mata!
> 
> Sirius


End file.
